Liquid crystal displays and color printers are known as devices for rendering color images. Color matching is a process for generating substantially equivalent colors in images displayed on a liquid crystal display and images printed on a color printer or for generating substantially equivalent colors in color images printed on one color printer and color images printed on another color printer.
That is, a color image produced on one color image device is rendered in different colors from those in the same color image produced on a different color image device due to discrepancies in characteristics of the two color image devices. For example, when two different color image devices have color gamuts of different sizes, there will exist colors that can be displayed on one device but not on the other.
When matching colors in images displayed on a device with a small color gamut to images displayed on a device with a large color gamut, the large color gamut must be compressed and colors must be rendered on the color image device having the small color gamut based on the compressed gamut.